I've Missed Your Muchiness
by HawkwardDolphin
Summary: Alice sets off on a new adventure, but an old friend comes with her. What happens when she finds out her old adventure from Underland isn't over? *I don't own these characters.*
1. I've Missed Your Muchiness

"Hello, Absolem," Alice said to the butterfly on her shoulder. He had indeed seen her in another life. Not only his new life, but also Alice's as well. She was free of her mother's matchmaking, free of her sister's ideas, and free of Hamish! But also free of Underland. And how she missed Underland.

She missed the White Queen, the Tweedles, the White Rabbit, and the Hatter. Mostly the Hatter. She didn't know what had caused it, but somehow, she had begun to feel a strong connection to him. Like he made her muchier. He gave her her muchiness. And maybe she had restored his.

She stood on the ship that was ready to take her to Asia, alone. Her family was waving at her from below, for they weren't coming with her. And Alice had a feeling that would be for the better. Because she planned on climbing the mast once she was out of their sight.

The Kingsleigh family looked on from afar. They were going to miss Alice, as much of a problem as she was. Her mother laughed to herself. _Alice forgot her corset again_.

Soon, a man went running through them and up onto the ship. They all watched him run. He ran in the most peculiar way, waving his arms about, holding his jacket closed. He made it onto the ship just in time.

Alice didn't know what all the commotion was about on the ship, but she wanted to find out. She smiled. Curiosity always did get the better of her. She walked through the ships crew until she found a group of people pushed tightly together, making a circle around whoever was causing the commotion. She pushed her way through to find a man. And on his head was the strangest hat.

"Alice!" he called with a slight lisp.

"Hatter!" she said, rushing closer to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. His green eyes went bright when he smiled, but then his face dropped into a frown. All the people were still staring at them.

"There just so many people, citizens, workers, crew, peo-"

"Hatter!" she said, before his little rant went any further. His eyes had started to turn an orange color, to match his hair, but now they started to fade. The circle around them started to break. He smiled.

"And what about you Alice! What are you doing here?" he asked, his entire mood swinging.

"I'm an apprentice now. For my father's company," she said. Hatter smiled.

"I was my father's apprentice," his eyes turned a deeper green. His face went blank as he went into a flashback that Alice couldn't see. This had happened quick frequently to her in Underland, so she knew it was best to wait until his eyes started turning black before she drew him out of it.

What was he really doing here? She couldn't help but wonder if he had come for her. _He couldn't have. He's never shown any feelings towards me, friendship at the most._ His eyes were turning black.

"Hatter! Hatter!" she yelled. He drew quickly out of his thoughts.

"It was the Red Queen's doin' ya know," he said in a Scottish accent. "They're deaths."

"Yes, Hatter. But the Red Queen is gone now. The White Queen is back in rule!" Alice said, leading him away from the group, into the kitchen on the ship. They sat at a table, while she made him tea. He looked at home, smiling his teethy grin.

"Underland is perfect thanks to you, Alice," he said, sipping his tea. Alice smiled.

"Slaying the jabberwocky was my 6th impossible thing," Alice said. Hatter understood what she meant immediately. "What happened on the Frabjous Day? After I left, I mean?"

Hatter smiled, "I futterwackened until my head almost fell off." Alice laughed with the Hatter. Soon, his smile faded. "I truly am mad, aren't I?"

"Everyone is Underland is, Hatter. And that's why I love it," Alice said. Hatter's smile grew very large and he sipped his tea. Alice couldn't stop staring at the Hatter. When he finished his tea, he held out his cup for more and noticed Alice staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to find something to look at his face with.

"Oh, there's nothing on your face, it's just… I find you so interesting, Hatter," Alice blurted out. Hatter's pale skin started to turn a pinkish color.

"Thank you, Alice. I find you intriguing too," Hatter said, his lisp less noticeable. Alice thought that Hatter's pink tone on his cheeks would've started fading, but it stayed there. His skin looked more like hers. More… normal. And she didn't like it.

"Why did you come here, Hatter?" Alice asked. Hatter's eyes grew gray, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, my dear," he said. Then his eyes brightened again.

"What color are your eyes?" Alice couldn't help but ask.

"They were a pale green, long ago," Hatter said. "When I was called Tarrant Hightopp actually."

"I don't think I'll ever call you Tarrant. It's not you," Alice said, taking a bite of a cake. Hatter smiled again.

"More tea, please?" he asked, holding his cup out for more. Alice poured some tea into his cup and watched him sip it.

"Well, how did you come here?"

"The White Queen. She let me use some Jabberwocky blood," Hatter said, his lisp starting to return. Alice was confused.

"Why did you get Jabberwocky blood? And why did you use it to come here?" Alice asked.

"I got it for my bravery. And I couldn't think of any other use for it," Hatter said, looking into his cup.

"No other use besides coming to see me?" Alice asked. Hatter nodded vigorously, smiling.

"The rest of Underland just isn't as muchy as you, Alice. I've missed you," he said.

Alice surprised herself by saying, "I've missed you, too."

The Hatter smiled his smile again. They sat in complete silence, which was better for Alice. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.


	2. Missing Home

*A/N Sorry this is short. Okay. Sure enjoy then. Only continuing if asked.*

Alice was grateful for Hatter. If it wasn't for him, she would be bored out of her mind. Hatter and Alice had such fun together. She climbed the mast like she wanted to. Hatter played pranks on the crew and even attempted to teach her how to futterwacken. And they drank enough tea to last any normal person a lifetime.

But Alice noticed something wrong with Hatter. His eyes lost their sparkle and his lisp was heavy.

They had been out on the sea for a couple weeks. Alice and Hatter were sitting on the deck, having a late picnic. Alice's hair was in her face.

"Hatter?" she asked him. He turned to her, his teeth showing without him actually smiling.

"Yes?" his lisp was heavy.

"Don't you miss Underland?" she asked. Hatter's eyebrows drooped and he turned to face forward, staring at the ocean. Alice stared at him. She reached down to her feet and pulled an apple out of a basket.

"You get used to being away from home," Hatter mumbled. He took off his hat and brushed it off, even though it wasn't dirty.

"How can you get used to being away from home?" she asked, taking a bite from the apple. Hatter gave her a tiny smile, his eyes turning blue.

"Well, you were in Underland for a while. You were away from your home," he said.

"That's different, I didn't like my home," Alice mumbled, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Well… do you miss Underland?" Hatter asked. Alice looked up.

"Well, yes. Of course," she said.

"A-ha! See! You do miss your home!" he said. Alice laughed.

"Underland isn't my home, Hatter," she said. Hatter's eyes turned green again.

"Why would you miss it?" he asked. Alice set the red apple on her pale blue dress. She looked at Hatter from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe it's the people in it. And their muchiness," Alice said, nudging Hatter. He nudged her back and set his hat on his head.

"They miss you too, Alice. Every single one of them," Hatter said, still looking forward.

Alice smiled and nodded a little, before following Hatter's gaze and staring out to the sea.


	3. Tea Party

The boat landed in Asia after one more week of sailing. Alice and Hatter stepped on the land and were shown to their homes.

When they didn't see was everywhere they walked a dark shadow followed. Alice thought it was just the clouds. But it was something much, much worse.

A couple of days after they landed, Alice and Hatter had a tea party outside on a patio. It seemed like all they did was drink tea, but that was okay with both of them.

"Hatter, can you get back to Underland?" Alice asked. Hatter took a sip of his tea, and then set it down.

"No, I'm afraid not. Not ever again," he mumbled off, drinking more tea.

"Why not?" Alice asked, curious.

"I ran out of Jabberwocky blood, Alice," Hatter's eyes got dark and his voice deep.

"Well, we can get more. Can't we?" Alice asked. Hatter shook his head sadly.

"The Jabberwocky is dead. His blood is run dry," Hatter's voice turned into a Scottish accent. His green eyes darkened to black. He held onto his teacup with a clenched fist. The handle cracked.

"We'll find some other way, Hatter. Don't worry," Alice said, more to herself. If Hatter couldn't get back to Underland, what if she couldn't get back to Underland?

"More tea?" he asked. She turned to face the Mad Hatter. His eyes had turned back to a light green, and his voice was a lisp again. She smiled and hovered her cup by the teakettle.

"Yes, please," she said. As the tea poured into her cup, she heard a growl coming from the group of trees just beyond the yard. Alice stood up.

"What is it, Alice?" the Hatter asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something. Curious," she murmured, sitting back down.

"I thought I heard something too, Alice. Maybe it was nothing," Hatter laughed.

"Maybe we're just mad," Alice mused, staring at the tea in her cup. What an odd color tea was. It was brown, but transparently so, and with a hint of green too. Her face was reflected in the cup. She saw herself in armor. Her hair was blowing in wind. She sighed and wished she could be like the person in the teacup.

Maybe Hatter was right. She didn't miss her own home, because she didn't belong there. She belonged where her curiosity was never ending. Underland could be her home. But she wouldn't be able to get there if she didn't have the Jabberwocky blood.

A large creature paced back and forth in the trees. Foam dripped form it's sharp teeth. It was waiting for the right moment, to strike.


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

Alice had been invited to a big meeting on the next day, and she wanted to make sure that she looked nice for it. She combed her hair, thinking about pulling it up into a bun. But then she decided to leave it down.

She accidentally dropped a pin she was going to use on the floor. She bent over, picking up the pin. She bumped a mirror with her hip while she was bent down, and the mirror moved around her.

She stood up abruptly.

"That was odd," she muttered. Alice set the pin on her dresser and moved to face the mirror. She raised her hand and touched the mirror. It was solid.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she murmured. Alice touched it again with her hip, but nothing happened. She grabbed the pin and tried to shove it through the mirror. But nothing happened. She turned and left, thinking it was only her imagination that had caused the mirror to let her through.

All through the meeting, Alice thought of other things. She thought about the White Queen and the White Rabbit. She imagined the Tweedles. She imagined all of them, having a celebration.

She felt her hand go up under her chin to hold her head up. If she went back to Underland, she could dance with them. She missed them more than before. Maybe it was because she spent so much time with Hatter.

She suddenly wondered where Hatter was.

_What's he doing today?_ she asked herself. She would so much rather be on an adventure with a friend then here doing business. She suffered through a hour more of talking before it was a break.

"Alice, you look a bit… jumpy…" Lord Ascot said to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I…"

"You've had quite enough for today, Alice. Why don't you go home now?" he asked, a smile on his face. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said. She walked calmly and then started to run back to her home. She slid out of her nice shoes and into some boots. Alice then runs outside to where Hatter was staying. A little hut that was made just for him.

He was just walking outside when he saw Alice.

"Alice!" he called, setting his hat on his head. Alice smiled.

"I'm already thought of quite a lot impossible things today," Alice said sitting down in front of Hatter's hut. He was making tea inside.

"Are they impossible?" he asked. Alice stared at him.

"No. Not really. They just _seem _impossible," she replied. Hatter smiled.

"What was it then?" he asked, handing me a cup.

"Underland. I imagined a party," Alice said, sipping the tea. The liquid was, if possible, clearer now.

"With all the Tweedles dancing like they used to," Hatter sighed.

"Used to?" Alice asked. Hatter's eyes grew large and dark. He was having another flashback. But Alice didn't have to wake him up after this one. It was short. Almost like it was… a recent memory.

"Used to," Hatter said in a gruff tone, like he had been hit in the stomach.

"But why is it past tense, Hatter?" Alice asked. He wouldn't answer her question, and she was getting fed up.

"It was a dark day," Hatter's Scottish accent returned.

"What day?" Alice persisted.

"The Frabjous Day, Alice," Hatter's smile turned into a scowl.


	5. Mallymkun

Alice never asked Hatter what happened on the Frabjous Day. He had completely forgotten saying anything about it, and Alice decided to leave it at that.

Hatter sat in his hut all day. Alice had better things to do, and he knew that. He had a cot, his teacups, and his hat. And that's all he needed. He sat down on his cot and looked at his hat. A small mouse scurried in the bottom of his view.

"Hatter!" a voice called. Hatter moved his hat to the side, a scowl on his face. Then his face brightened.

"Mallymkun!" he called, bending down to look at the mouse.

"Hatter! Thank goodness I found you! Queen Mirana needs you, Hatter!" the mouse yelled, scurrying out the door.

"Where is she?"

"Underland, of course!" the mouse replied, still trying to get the Mad Hatter through the door.

"How did you get here?" Hatter asked, confused.

"The Mirror!" Mallymkun replied, this time leaving the hut for good. Hatter grabbed his hat and ran after the mouse.

* * *

Alice walked into her room. Another pin was on the ground. Alice reached down to pick it up and this time the mirror on the wall pushed her.

"Ow!" Alice muttered, falling on the ground. She rubbed her knee, where it hit the ground, and looked at the mirror. There was a bump of the mirror sticking out. It was almost as if something was trying to get out, but couldn't. Alice stood up quickly and looked into the mirror.

The reflection wasn't hers.

"Hello, Alice," the reflection said, sounding a bit frantic.

"Your Highness!" Alice said, curtseying. The White Queen smiled.

"Alice, where is the Mad Hatter?" she asked.

"Outside a while away," Alice replied, pointing a certain direction.

"I sent Mallymkun to get him. Will he be here soon?" the Queen asked, looking scared.

"Depends on how fast he walks. Why do you need him?" Alice asked. The White Queen shook her head.

"Just get him fast," was all Mirana replied.


	6. The Queens

Alice raced outside and started down the path she took to get to Hatter's house. She ran into him about halfway there, knocking them both to the ground. She picked up his hat, which had flown aside, and shoved it on his head.

"Come on, Hatter! We've got to hurry!" Alice yelled, grabbing the Hatter's hand and pulling him along faster than he had been moving.

"Alice, I am afraid I do not know what is going on," Hatter murmured, still moving quickly with her.

"Neither do I, Hatter. But it seems important! She made it seem important!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The Queen."

They made it back to Alice's room.

"Where's the Queen?" Hatter asked. Alice walked to the mirror and touched it.

"She was just here. Curious; where has she gone? I wonder how the mirror works?" Alice started pushing the mirror on random spots, trying to get the White Queen to appear.

And it worked, only the wrong Queen appeared.

"Hello, Um," the Red Queen said, "it's been too long."

A thick hand appeared through the glass and grabbed Alice. Alice disappeared through the mirror with a scream.

"Alice!" the Mad Hatter yelled, a heavy lisp. Hatter ran up to the mirror and started knocking on the glass. The Knave appeared.

"If you are wise, Hatter, you will stay where you are. Maybe the Jabberwocky will get you," he laughed, leaving. All that was left was Hatter's reflection, with his eyebrows starting to move in and his eyes darkening.

"Jabberwocky?" Mallymkun asked, raising her tiny arms in a confused manner.

"Aye, the Jabberwocky. Don't ya sense him," Hatter asked with red eyes and a Scottish accent. He turned to Mallymkun. "Come on."


	7. The Frabjous Day

"Where are you taking me?" Alice asked the Red Queen as the Knave pulled her along.

"Oh, dear Alice. Don't you know where you are?" the Queen laughed. Alice looked around at everything around her.

The Queen's dress was torn; her hair was drooping off her overly large head. The trees were gray. The grass was a dirty green. But it was the same. It was still Underland.

"The Mad Hatter will save me," Alice said, believing in her friend. The Queen laughed out loud.

"He's the one who needs the saving, Alice," she turned back and gave Alice a cruel smile.

"But, he's safe in the real world. He's safe," Alice argued.

"Tell her, Stayne," the Red Queen demanded. The Knave talked as he continued to pull Alice harshly along.

"This world is almost dead. When one thing here dies, it goes to your world," the Knave said. Alice was confused for a little while, and then she understood.

"So, Hatter…"

"He's dead," the Red Queen said sharply. Alice shook her head. Then gulped.

"And the Jabberwocky…" she could not finish.

"The Jabberwocky is also in your world now. Thanks to you, Alice," the Red Queen sneered. Alice shook her head.

"No, I killed it. It's completely dead," Alice said in an attempt to convince herself.

"Dead in this world, yes. But very much alive in your world, Alice. And ready to kill," the Red Queen stopped walking and turned to face Alice, "You see when you killed it here, you created an even bigger problem, Alice. With the Jabberwocky and with me. And not just you will pay for it."

"How are they trapped in the mirror?" Alice demanded.

"Don't you see, Um? They're dead too!" the Knave yelled, getting frustrated.

"The mirror is simply a holding cell. Once I release them from it, they will enter you're world. Then, I'll have the Jabberwocky kill them there. Then they shall be completely dead!" the Red Queen smiled.

"I'll figure out a way to get to them. I'll save them!" Alice yelled.

"No, Alice. We will just kill you as well. There is no escaping it," the Red Queen said, gesturing to Stayne to pull Alice along.

"Where are you taking me?" Alice asked, referring to the earlier question. The Red Queen smiled.

"To the battlefield, Alice, the place where everything happened. Where your friends died on the Frabjous Day. And where you shall die," the Red Queen smiled evilly. "Off with your head!"

* * *

"Hatter!" Mallymkun yelled over and over. Hatter's eyes were still a deep shade of red.

"What do yeh want, mouse?" his Scottish still prominent.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked. The Mad Hatter stopped pacing.

"Remember any of what?" his accent fading a little.

"How you got here, Hatter!" the mouse exclaimed. The Mad Hatter's eyes went dark, and he suddenly remembered.

"_Alice, she's really gone," the White Rabbit said._

"_It's sad isn't it?" Tweedledee mumbled, hitting Tweedledum._

"_Sad," Tweedledum replied, rubbing his eyes with his hands._

"_No! My dear friends! It is the Frabjous Day! It's a happy day! A celebration!" the White Queen said, patting the Tweedles on their head. Hatter took off his hat and turned his gaze to the ground._

"_Wha-a-a-a-t's that?" the March Hare stumbled out. The Mad Hatter looked up from the chessboard battlefield. The Queen turned around._

_A harsh wind blew, and suddenly the Jabberwocky's body disappeared. The wind stopped. The White Queen straightened her dress._

"_Now the Jabberwocky is gone for good. There is nothing to fear!"_

"_Except me."_

"_Iracebeth! Where are the guards? We banished you," the White Queen cried._

"_You're not strong enough to banish _me_," the Red Queen smiled. She looked over at her Knave, "Stayne. Prove you love me."_

_Stayne grabbed his sword, "Yes, my love." He ran forward and ran his sword through the White Queen._

"_Run," the White Queen yelled out in pain to her companions. The Hatter grabbed Mallymkun and set her atop his hat. He ran as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. _

"_Hatter!" Mallymkun yelled._

"Hatter!" a voice yelled. Hatter came out of his dream to see Mallymkun yelling at him.

"We're dead. We were killed," Hatter said, his eyes lightening. Mallymkun nodded, tears in her eyes.

"But we went down valiantly," she put her hand over the sword hanging at her side.

"_Hatter!" Mallymkun yelled. The Knave swiped his sword across the top of Hatter's hat, knocking the mouse off the top. Stayne stabbed Mallymkun as soon as she hit the ground._

_Hatter picked up a sword laying on the battlefield and held it up in defense. The wind blew again. Mallymkun and the White Queen disappeared. Hatter's friends were not yet off the field._

"_Gotta buy 'em time," his Scottish voice growled. He leaned forward, trying to stab the Knave._

"_You'll never win. You're a hatter; you're mad," the Knave sneered. Hatter's mouth curled into a frown and he charged again._

_His personal battle with Stayne lasted only a couple minutes before he was disarmed. He looked back to see the White Rabbit watching him with sad eyes. The Rabbit hopped off into the wilderness._

"_They're safe," Hatter smiled. The Knave speared him through the stomach. And leaned in close._

"_You think I'm alone? Your friends will die too. They aren't safe. And who's to save them now?" the Knave questioned. Hatter smiled._

"_Alice."_


	8. The Sword

*A/N Sorry if this is choppy and sudden, but I had a hard time finding words for what I saw happening in my mind.*

* * *

The Mad Hatter went back to his hut. Mallymkun followed behind, staying silent. She hoped that the Hatter was thinking of a way to save their friends.

"We know that we died in Underland," Hatter started.

"Yes. And so did the Jabberwocky," Mallymkun added.

"And the Knave told me that the Jabberwocky is here," Hatter said, trying hard to hold the Scottish accent back.

"So, why is the Queen still in the mirror?" Mallymkun asked. Hatter put his head between his hands and squeezed. He did not have any answers for the mouse. Then suddenly, a thought came to him.

"Why are you here, mouse?" he asked.

"I came here as soon as I died," she replied.

"It decided," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mallymkun asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The Hatter was just as confused as she was.

"It means that we do not know when the Queen will be released from the mirror," Hatter guessed.

"So, should we wait by the mirror?"

"No, we need to hide. The Jabberwocky could be anywhere. And we don't have Alice or the Vorpal Sword to save us from it," Hatter answered.

* * *

The Queen paced in the mirror. The White Rabbit looked up at her and then at his pocket watch. The March Hare pulled at his ears, slowly becoming crazier.

The White Queen stopped and looked at the Rabbit.

"Did the watch come with you?" she asked.

"I had it with me on the Frabjous Day," he said. The Queen smiled.

"Why?" Tweedledum asked.

"Yeh, why does a watch matter?" Tweedledee asked. The Queen patted both of their heads.

"It means that if my Champion is smart she knows a way to kill the Jabberwocky," the Queen smiled. For once since dying, she had hope inside her.

* * *

Alice was brought to the battlefield. The Knave threw her on the ground. Her hands weren't tied, and if she had a weapon, she would've been able to get away. But Stayne had his sword aimed right at her heart, ready to stab if necessary.

"This is where my dear Jabberwocky was slain," Iraceabeth said in a monotone, "and if my Champion died, my sister's should too."

Alice pushed herself as far back as she could to the edge. The Red Queen smiled evilly.

"How shall I be _slain_?" Alice asked, trying to distract them as she found a way out.

"That's the best part dear Um. Stayne!" she yelled.

Stayne reached behind him and pulled out a second sword. It was long and silver.

"The Vorpal Sword," Alice breathed.

"Yes. The Vorpal Sword. The only thing that can kill the Jabberwocky shall be the sword that kills you," the Red Queen smiled.

The Jabberwocky was in Alice's world, and the only weapon that could kill it was still in Underland. Alice needed to find a way to bring it to her world. But how could she do that?

Her mind suddenly went to Hatter and Mallymkun. They were her only two Underland friends in her world that she knew of. The other could've been released already. Or the Jabberwocky could've killed them all already.

She felt a pang of sadness thinking of Hatter being dead.

Then she remembered something about Mallymkun. She had her sword. And Hatter had his hat. Objects from Underland came with you as you died.

She looked up at the Red Queen and tried not to smile.

"If I die here, where do I go?" Alice asked. The Red Queen laughed before understanding what Alice had said.

"Back to your world."

"Where you expect the Jabberwocky to kill me?" Alice asked.

"Where I will get the pleasure of killing you again," the Red Queen said, her face turning a bright red with rage.

Alice smiled.

"See you there then," she said. She moved quickly and grabbed the sword from Stayne. She stuck it into her stomach and jumped off the cliff.

"Stayne!" the Red Queen cried. "She has the Sword!"

Alice's vision grew dark and suddenly there was a gust of wind. Her eyes closed.


	9. The Butterfly

Alice's eyes opened and were temporarily blinded by the bright light. She didn't realize how dreary Underland had become until she saw her world once again.

She opened her eyes slowly this time, letting them adjust to the light. She was lying on the ground, right beside her mirror. She had the Vorpal Sword in her hand.

She peered down at her stomach, feeling it softly with her hand. There was no wound. She was perfectly alive in her real world.

She quickly turned to look in the mirror. The White Queen wasn't there. She knocked on the mirror a couple times, hoping that the Queen was still in there and not off facing the Jabberwocky. There was no reply.

Alice turned and looked out her window into the forest. She remembered when she thought she had heard something in there. The Jabberwocky was in there; she could feel it.

She leaped through the window and ran into the forest, wearing only a simple dress and boots. She wasn't armored like the last time she fought the Jabberwocky.

She began to slow down, quietly taking in her surroundings. Every time she heard a sound, such as a twig breaking or leaves rustling, she grew afraid. She gulped and started to think of six impossible things that had happened since Underland.

_One: Hatter followed me to my world after the Frabjous Day_, she thought to herself. She heard a loud noise that was almost like a howl and turned to point her sword in the direction it came from. Gaining courage, she followed the howl, still walking slowly.

_Two: my other friends from Underland are alive and in my world_, she thought. She heard feet pounding on the ground as the creature ran away from her. She picked up speed, almost jogging after the noise.

_Three: I'm alive and in my world after stabbing myself in my stomach in Underland_, she thought. The words were screaming inside her head. Her hair whipped around her head like a gold halo as she legs pushed her forward. The fear she felt was replaced with adrenaline as she tried to run even faster. She had to push past branches and duck under tree limbs to continue following the noise.

"Four," she said as her thoughts became words, "I'm carrying the Vorpal Sword once again." Alice began to catch up with the creature.

"Five! I beat the Red Queen once again!" she screamed. She heard the creature fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

"And six!" she cried, triumphantly slowing to a walk and holding the Sword over her head, ready to stab. "I can slay the Jabberwocky!"

As she was about to stab the creature, it turned to face her. She dropped the sword.

"Alice! You're back!"

* * *

"Whatta we do now?" Tweedledum asked, scratching his head.

"Whatta about the Jabberwocky?" Tweedledee asked.

"We're all gonna die again!" the March Hare sputtered out.

"Where has Alice gone?" the White Rabbit cried.

"Please, everyone calm down! We are all going to be just fine. Alice will come, do not fear," the White Queen said, trying to smile at them. But she was afraid. She knew that the Jabberwocky was out here. She would've much preferred to stay in the mirror, away from the real danger in Alice's world, but what kind of leader would she be if she showed cowardice.

Everyone continued to grumble and cry while the Queen tried to calm them. The group was travelling through the forest, thinking that they could hide from the monster in there. Birds had stopped chirping, and it seemed like all life was dead. Except one blue butterfly.

The butterfly flew up to the Queen and landed on her shoulder. She gasped, and the rest of the group looked up to look at the butterfly.

"Absolem!" the Queen called. Absolem flew away, guiding them through the forest. The Queen started to follow, only to notice that the others didn't move.

"It's… It's… It's madness!" the March Hare stammered out. The Queen knelt down next to all of them.

"Trust me. He's leading us to our Champion," she said, her voice full of kindness. The Tweedles walked up and held her hands. She led them behind Absolem.

The Queen had full trust in Absolem, but she knew that once she found Alice, she would find the Jabberwocky.


	10. Regroup

* A/N Wow... so it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry that I haven't posted. I was updating my other fanfiction and writing a sequel for it and reading City of Bones and Fruits Basket. But now I can write. There are only a couple more chapters after this, so the pain of waiting (or the annoyance of waiting whatever you feel) is almost gone. Enjoy. See you all with the update in two months, ha ha. *

* * *

Alice stared blankly ahead of her. The Sword remained lying on the ground. Alice began to smile.

"Hatter!" she cried. Hatter remained in his position on the ground, so Alice reached for his hand and pulled him up into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked, hugging her back lightly. Alice shook her head in his shoulder.

"Underland. It's dead, Hatter," she said with a frown. He pulled away and copied her expression.

"_Dead_?" he said with an angry Scottish accent. The Mad Hatter's temper seemed like it was about to go over the edge. His eyes darkened, and his fists tightened at his sides.

"I'm dead too," Alice said quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her. But her friend's eyes changed back to a peaceful green and the angry blush left his cheeks.

"_Dead_?" he repeated. Alice gave a slight laugh.

"Yes, but that's how I got back here. It's how I got this," she muttered picking up the Vorpal Sword. Alice immediately remembered what the Queen had told her.

_He's the one who needs the saving, Alice_.

"What is it?" the Hatter said, interrupting Alice's panic. She looked him over.

"You're alright, aren't you?" she asked. The Mad Hatter stood up straighter.

"Never better," he said with his smile. Alice stared at the gap between his teeth with a bashful smile. He was like a young child, and she began to feel the need to protect him. As well as all of her Underland friends.

"The Red Queen told me that you all died on the Frabjous Day," Alice whispered, wondering if Hatter would get mad at her. His eyes turned gray and he looked down, as if he was remembering it again.

"We did, didn't we?" he turned to Alice with a sad look. "But we're still here."

Alice gave a happy smile, "That's right you are!" Her smile faded away slowly as she realized, "The Jabberwocky is out here somewhere."

The Mad Hatter's eyes looked out into the forest, "Aye."

"Do you know if the rest of them are out of the mirror?" she asked. Hatter's eyes looked to the sky. Alice wondered if he expected the clouds to give him an answer. Then his gaze went downwards.

"Where's the mouse?" he asked.

* * *

The White Queen followed Absolem with full trust. She knew that he was wise in his past life, and, therefore, would be wise in this life too. He had died in Underland and come to Alice's world as well.

"I'm tired," Tweedledum cried.

"Me too," Tweedledee groaned.

"We are almost there," the White Queen said with a happy.

_Almost where is the question_, she asked herself. All the trees looked the same. All of them could be hiding the Jabberwocky. She was scared and hated to admit it.

"My Queen," the White Rabbit began, "where exactly are we going?" The Queen smiled kindly at the Rabbit.

"We're going to find my champion," she told him. As she turned her head forward, a voice came from under here.

"Hey! All of you! Down here!"

The White Queen looked down and cried out in delight.

"Mallymkun! You are alright!" she said. The March Hare's eyes twitched to the mouse, and he gave the best smile he could.

"Now w-w-we can all die t-t-together!" he stammered out in a wild scream. The mouse shook her head.

"We aren't going to die! It's Alice! She's back!" Mallymkun yelled.

The mouse raised her eyebrows and leaned in close to the Queen, "And she's got the Sword."

* * *

"She was right here!" the Hatter cried out in dismay.

"Hatter! It's okay!" Alice tried to calm him. The Hatter's eyes turned the darkest she had ever seen them.

He turned towards Alice and cried out, "It's not okay!" Alice sat down on the ground next to the Hatter and stuck the Vorpal Sword in the ground.

"Listen to me. Mallymkun is small and she's a fighter. She's going to be fine," Alice told him. His eyes stayed dark.

"We need to find them," he said. The Hatter's voice was a monotone. His skin was pure white and his eyes pure black. Alice had never seen him like this. Was it the fear of the Jabberwocky or the fear of losing a friend? Or possibly both?

Alice began to say, "We're going to find them."

As she said this, a blue butterfly landed on her shoulder. She turned to see her group of Underland friends advancing towards her quickly.

They began calling out Alice and Hatter's names in happiness. She ran up to greet them, but the Hatter remained sitting, his weird mood slowly subsiding. A low growl was heard from in front of him.

"Alice," his voice came out in a tiny, scared tone. His lisp was back. Hatter's knees shook. He picked up the sword and let it hang limply in his hand. "Alice," he called a little louder.

Just as Alice turned around to look at the Hatter, the Jabberwocky pounced.


End file.
